ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Bella Hydna
Bella Hydna '''was the Guardian of Toon Dimension and members of the Time Patrol. '''Appearance Bella is a 23-year-old woman that is petite, with short brown hair, fair skin, and has brown eyes. She wears a black T-Shirt beneath her open chunnin vest and brown khaki pants with multi-pockets; and a pair of red/blue tennis shoes. She wore the Toontrix on her right wrist. In the story "Bellas time patrol adventues" she has been shown to be swaping outfits on occasion. After the events of the bonus chapter "Stronger then you" she starts wearing a outfit mimicing Mira (Fairy Tails) younger years outfit which was a dark slightly skimpy sleevless shirt with the chest area being like a bikini top and a strap shirt, a pair of dark purple leather shorts held up by a purple omnitrix symbol, and black combat boots. Her toontrix is still on her right wrist however has cracks on it still. 'As Omega Bella' Omega Bella resembles her prior form but with the aspect of A.M.A.Z.O., making her a female model of said Android God with a 3rd eye on her forehead and are fully ruby-red. She wore a cross-joint uniform of Undyne the Undying and Max Steel with the scarf/hood of Papyrus (Frisk Soul), and gain two giant, heavenly wings. Personality As an Animaniac Hybrid, she loves to make people laugh and smile and feel good about themselves, but she can be serious as she wants to make Hero Core stronger so she can be prepare to face Vilgax. With the Fail-Safe Program deactivated on her Toontrix, she exibits signs of split personality or impulses since all her forms retain their original genders as well as giving her many emotions or personas. It also results her to be bisexual. Bella is very sensitive and prone to cry or become emotional, as shown when she got banished by the Hero Agents after they discovered the truth of Dark Mafia, she sub-consciously switch into Chaos 0 and walked away in saddness. Bella took her role as the Guardian very seriously and suffers intense guilt and depression when the Toon Dimension was destroyed. After the events of "Stronger then you" Bella is in a state of emotional depression and is in a suicidle state that she rarely eats and only allows to eat with Drake near her. History 'Prior before ''Gwen 10 The Series Born in the true reality where humans read and watch Cartoons and read fanfictions and guide and make new adventures for cartoons. Bella lived her life loving cartoons and making stories for them, however board with her life feeling it is not going anyware until oneday she was approached by a deity of the cartoon relm who gave her the choice to go to the cartoon relm for anamazing adventure which she complied and was teleported to a place called the "Universal Dimension Protection Force" and signed up and got her own Omnitrix known as Toontrix, which in the beginning allowed her to transforms into any known Omnitrix aliens and underwent vigorus training to serve the force and explored the cartoon relm forming bonds with cartoons and unknowingly gaining their DNA in her Toontrix. However a series of events lead Bella to have to destroy the Universal Dimension Protectors Force and restart the Toon universe as she goes on a long journey of self-discovery and practicing the additional powers she has (eventually her omnitrix changing colors). Soon she became a envoy of the Toon Dimension and gained A.M.A.Z.O.'s DNA and became the first Human-Animaniac hybrid as a blessing from the Android God due to her love of cartoons and was assigned as the Guardian of Toon Dimension. Later Bella joined the TIme Patrol in order to do what she desires and that is protect the multiverse. Along the way, she mentored and befriended 4 Omnitrix Warriors; Kosta, Kyle and the alternate version of Ben and Gwen Tennyson. Thanks to her trainings, the Omnitrix Warriors were able to best their seemingly-impossible challenges and/or gain new powers. She then met Drake Flame after Shenron summoned him in response to Trunks' wish and was annoyed by his carefree attitude and arrogances but deep down, she began to see him like a brother. Gwen 10 The Series Bella Hydna made her debut in Gwen 10 Series in Movie Chapter 1: Universe 23, where Prof. Paradox assigned Bella to mentor Hero Core. Bella eventually created the Dark Mafia as a way to train Hero Core and prepare her for the fight against Vilgax. In A Heroine Day, Bella utilized the form of Cole, self-named Sub-Zero, to attack the musuem and attempts to steal the diamond to power his armors. Hero Core arrived at the scene in the form of Heatblast and was unable to defeat Bella due of the Pyronite's tempers. She lectured her non-stop and eventually defeated her but Heatblast, having enough, created a smoke screen and secretly switch to Ditto, create 4 Heatblasts and supposely destroyed Sub-Zero, though it soon reveals Cole is actually one of Sonorosian clone. In Firefly vs. Firefly!?, Bella utilized the form of Firefly to cause crimes in Mississippi then was confronted by Hero Core as Firefly. Names confusion aside, Bella proves to be a professional fighter and overpowered Hero Core then lectured her about her temper once more as well as flirting her. She performed another heist sometime later and Hero Core confront her once more but this time, she maintain calm mind and was able to defeat her with wits and tactics. She then gave Bella a thank-you kiss and left her to the police officer, who is actually Trunks and he joked about Bella flirting Hero Core. In Battle of Undead, Bella attacked Mr. Smoothy's as Akatsuki Kakazu and told Hero Core about the Dark Mafia. She easily overpowered Hero Core, Kevin and Zachery but she unintencionally unlocked the Ectonurite DNA when Hero Core blocked his soul blaster with the Omnitrix and becomes Ghostfreak, who sadistically defeated her and sent her flying across the town. Prior to Too Sane To Be Insane, Bella goes around as Jaster (code-name Funny Face) and attempted to steal a formula from Bellwood Chemical Factory but Ethan Bennett stood in her path and she end up throwing him into the chemical batch that turned him into Clayface. In present, she reattempted the heist after the security was reduced but was confronted by Hero Core, making her laugh of the irony. During the battles, Hero Core lost her temper when she learned Bella is the cause of Ethan's transformation and transformed into Ghostfreak, where Zs'Skyare took over and nearly killed Bella before reverting and running away in fear. Trunks confronted Bella and scolds her of her actions on Ethan and Hero Core, thus taking her off-duty to the Multi-Verse Data Room while Chronoa undo the event. Prior to The Four Elements vs. Elemental Aliens, Bulma removed the Elementor DNA from Bella's Toontrix and set it loose on Universe 15. After Hero Core destroyed Ultimate Elementor, Bella was outraged of this and even worse when Drake Flame was chosen to take her place and she has to work double-duty with him (due of her actions as Jester), causing her to storm off in rage to her apartment, where she met and cheered up by her girlfriend, Pinkie Pie. In Hero Agents vs. Dark Mafia, Bella wants to prove Drake cannot take her place so she decide to battle the Hero Agents, with her clones playing along as the Dark Mafia. They wreck havoc on Bellwood and draw out the Hero Agents. When they are defeated, Bella as Lord Garmadon collect her clones and went full powers, overwhelmed the Hero Agents by brainwashing them and sent Hero Core to the abyss but she surfaced with her new form, Reflection and defeated Bella. That's when Omni detected her Toontrix and disable it with a Voice Command, revealing Bella's true self. She explains the truth but due of her actions on Ethan, Ultimate Elementor's rampages and Mr. Nobody's involvement, the Hero Agents ordered her to get out of their world and never come back, leaving her heartbroken and depressed, turned into Chaos 0 and walked away alone. In Genocide of the toons! ''and the second part Battle of the gods ''Bella made her reappearance enjoying a thanksgiving party with the other time patrol, however sensed that something was wrong in the Toon dimension and went there only to see it was damaged and was attacked by Ultimo, she putted up a good fight against him however she sawed Ultimos face and was broken by greif and anguish but before Ultimo could kill her she was saved by Vegeta and Goku and transformed into Ultimate Bella to badly damage her but her ultimate attack was blocked by Ultimo using a fusion of Chromastone and Feedback and was shot back destroying her ultimate form and knocking her out until she was quickly saved by Vegeta and Goku, however once they got to the Time patrol base she disapeared. '''Powers and Abilities Bella was originally an ordinary human until she becomes an Animaniac hybrid, thus granting her the Toon Physic, the energy source all Animaniac shares to do all the impossibles. *'Fourth Wall Awareness:' Enable Bella to be aware of an outside presences such as Human viewers, Celestialsapiens or Time Walker. *'Fourth Wall Interaction:' Enable Bella to communicate with said outside presences. *'Spontanius Musical Number:' Enable Bella to cue music to symbolize the moments such as Water Of Megalomania when she becomes Omega Bella. *'Semi-Immortality:' Bella is immune to age, sickness and have enhanced regeneration (but limited depending her stamina). *'Pain Surpressent:' Enable Bella to survive almost anything that normally kill a Human such as being crushed by an anvil. *'Mastery of Disguise: '''By using clothes and her biological manipulation, she can alter default and Toon forms' appearance to look different original such as altering Zane's appearance and looks which removes all traces of his Lego form. *'Empathic Weather Manipulation:' Enable Bella to manipulate the weather based on her emotions. **Used once when Bella became Chaos 0 and cause rain storm as a response to her depression. *'Exaggeration:' Enable Bella to perform impossible feats such as surviving 50 stories fall or punching a whole planet in half with one jab. *'Hammerspace: Allow Bella to store countless items in a tiny pocket dimension hidden behind her back or in her clothes' pockets. *'''Enhanced Healing Factor: Allow Bella to recovery from any injuries and walk it off without pains. *'Biology manipulation:' Combined with the Toontrix and her Cartoon Knowledge, Bella is capable to manipulate her biology in either her human or when transformed, as stated above. *'Enhanced Durability: '''Bella was shown to be very durable as she survived being tossed around by Ultimo, who accessed the Speed Force with the combined powers of Ultimate XLR8, Ultimate Clockwork and Alien X. *'DIP Resistance:' Because she's still half-Human, Bella is capable of withstanding the ill effect of DIP, giving her only second degree burns and even survived in the death of DIP Ocean, unconscious. 'Omega Bella' As the final effort to defeat Ultimo, A.M.A.Z.O.'s spirit gather 8,000,000 souls of Animaniac and merged with Bella, transforming her into Omega Bella. Omega Bella is unspeakably powerful, more powerful then Ultimo and Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x10 Vegito. She is capable of moving at Mach 9, cause Double Rainboom with her fist, turn Ultimo's heart into green, purple and blue as well as utilizing Sans and Papyrus' bones and Gaster Blasters, Undyne's spears and fusing Muffet's Cupcake and Steel into a fierce creature. Ultimo stated that, as Omega Bella, she has full access to Toon Primus. Her killer technique is the '''Giga Rainbow Gaster Annihilator', which fires a powerful beam containing the powers of 8,000,000 souls combined with A.M.A.Z.O.'s and according to Omega Bella, it's enough to end Ultimo once and for all but she failed and lost the form when Ultimo used Chromaback to absorb the G.R.G.A. and redirect it back at her. 'Equipment' Bella is in possession of the Toontrix, allow her to transforms into any known Ben 10 Aliens and Cartoon Characters. 'Accessible Toon Forms' *'Zane' (known as Sub-Zero) *'Firefly '(The Batman) *'Kakazu '(known as The Living Dead) *'Joker '(known as Funny Face) *'Ultimate Elementor '(Removed) *'Beetle' *'Lord Garmadon '(Human) *'Kisame' *'Agent Venom '(known as Sym-Biotic) *'Mercurymon '(known as Prisim) *'Echo Echo' *'Hsi Wu' *'Nesbit/Robotic Knight' *'Orihime' *'Shendu' *'Lector/Jinzo' *'Gekko Moria' *'Rainbow Quartz' *'Crump/Nightmare Penguin' *'Omni-Pony' Weaknesses Even though she won't be destroy by the DIP, it still cause her great pain. As stated, Bella is emotionally sensitive and will driven to insanity, a method Ultimo used and succeeded. Bella is prone to be control by her Toon Forms' impulses, especially male impulse due of not having the Fail-Safe Program. This will cause her to flirt and/or tease her opponents unwillingly as shown in Firefly vs. Firefly!?. Relationships *'Drake: '''both Bella and Drake possess a form of a older brother/little sister relationship, with Bella at times calling him smug and a show off becuse of his powers and Drake teasing Bella at times for her methods and powers. But deep down both deeply care for one another...though they aren't spilling on that. Drake even saved her from committing suicide and gave her a comforting hug to ease her sorrow of losing her home and family. '''Trivia' *Bella Hydna is created by Generalhyra. *Bella's arrival to Toon Dimension is very similar to Kyle 10, who was sucked into a Ben 10 Dimension from the Real World. *Bella is the only known Animaniac Hybrid. *Bella prefers chaotic boyfriends such as Discord or King Candy. **Pinkie Pie is Bella's only girlfriend. *Bella's code name, Swift Knife, is a pun to her Hammer Space ability and her Toontrix. Category:Omnitrix Weilders Category:Female